De cuando Malfoy fue domado por Granger
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Draco siempre llega tarde a las citas que tiene con Hermione. Ésta, hastiada, hace un plan para enseñarle a Malfoy que con ella no se juega.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**

* * *

**Celos.**

Draco sabe que la chica que en algún momento odió se a de encontrar furibunda, total era la tercera vez que se la hacía esa semana y no podría culpar si decide disparar un Petrificus en su dirección; bueno hasta Astoria, su por así decirlo amiga, se lo recriminó con la mirada cuando supo que iba tres horas... ¡tres horas tarde! a su cita sin embargo no una cualquiera sino una formal ¡la formal! Era en el Caldero Chorreante y no era muy lujoso como se lo propuso cuando la invitó; mas es mejor eso que ir al mundo de los repugnante sangre sucias. Pese a que Hermione es una bruja nacida de los muggles.

Ahorita la jovencita castaña se debe encontrar a las afueras del lugar y así es. Al llegar lo primero que recibe es una mirada muy fría de su novia seguido de que comienza a oír como ésta se va completamente indignada y, por qué no, enfadada.

—Vamos, Granger. No es para tanto. —La seguía Malfoy con su aire de petulancia que todavía no se le quita.

Hermione escuchó lo que dijo sin embargo no le dará el privilegio de hablarle después de que la dejara plantada más de tres veces esa semana, por ella se limitaría a ignorarlo pero después de la idea muy brillante que le dio Pansy piensa darle una probadita de su propio chocolate, como dicen los que no tienen magia. La Granger deja que Draco hable y hable como loro en guinda pero es consciente de que a cada paso que da es uno en el que más se acerca para cumplir su cometido, uno que le será muy divertido hacerlo.

La fémina entra en Sortilegios Weasley donde un muy contento Feorge se le acerca, la castaña es consciente de que le fue difícil superar la muerte de su gemelo pero ahora, y con la ayuda de Johnson, ya se encuentra completamente revitalizado. Desde el punto de vista de Malfoy la comadreja desorejada solo ve a su chica de un modo que para nada le agrada: con malicia y pícaro; minutos después le entrega algo en secreto —que sospecha que es una especie de caja— y le sonríe antes que desaparezca... ¡Oh, no! Antes le guiña un ojo.

Sale lo más rápido posible y actúa como si nada cuando ve a su chica salir contenta. Gruñe por lo bajo.

—¿Visitando a la comadreja, Granger? —inquirió desinteresado apoyándose "casualmente" en el muro más cercano.

La susodicha, siguiéndole el juego, contestó—: Pues, sí. ¿Algún problema Malfoy?

—En lo absoluto —acotó afilando, levemente, la mirada. Después de que su padre fuera encarcelado por los crímenes que cometió cuando trabajaba como lame botas de Voldemort se volvió más, hipotéticamente, agradable.

—Ajá. Malfoy nos veremos en dos días en Scum, ¿cierto? —Se acercó lentamente a la cara del blondo, al estar a una distancia considerable acercó sus labios al oído de su novio— ¿O me dejarás plantada otra vez? —El tono que usó lo estremeció, aunque no lo admitiera.

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, Granger —expresó notando como volvía a tener su espacio personal.

—Claro, Malfoy; por cierto, es a las tres en punto.

—¿De la mañana?

—Si quieres. —Se limitó a decir la chica.

El otro frunció el ceño, algo andaba mal con la de cabellera café e iba a descubrir qué era.

Cuarenta y dos horas pasaron y el hijo de Cissy se encontraba —¡sorprendentemente!— a tiempo para la cita no formal, espero pacientemente a que llegara Hermy-oh-ni. Minutos transcurrían y la bruja no llegaba, ni siquiera daba asomo de hacerlo; exasperado, porque no cambiaría ya que era su temperamento, se levantó pensando que se la devolvió ¡y con creces! Se fue ofendido de ahí encontrándose con una escena que sí odió.

A la joven Granger hablando amena con el menor de los hijos Weasley. Éstos se veían muy serenos, lo que lo llenó de un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar —y que no le importaba hacerlo— se acercó cauteloso de no hacer ni el menor ruido posible, escuchó alfo que lo descolocó completamente.

—... Dime a qué hora nos divertiremos. —Tuvo el descaro de acercarse demasiado a la bruja.

—A la hora de siempre —respondió ¿con malicia? la chica que fue torturada por Bella.

Draco sintió que su estómago se revolvía.

**Duda.**

El heredero de la familia Malfoy se encontraba en su mansión, precisamente en el Pensadero que "misteriosamente" apareció en su habitación. Y cuando es "misteriosamente" quiere decir que Lucius —de quién sabe qué manera— lo sacó poco tiempo después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. El blondo sospecha seriamente que fue gracias a la ayuda que debió obtener de Quejicus.

Deja caer el líquido medio transparente que eran las memorias de su novia —que consiguió posteriormente que la embriagara con Calderos de chocolate— y se metió en ella. Adentró la vio con sus inseparables amigos, que por su aspecto fue luego que ganaran la Segunda Guerra Mágica; se quedó en silencio esperando —¡impaciente!— a que hablaran.

—_Oye, Herms —llamó Ron a su amiga, quien le devolvió la mirada en segundos— ¿tu... quisieras ser... ? —Un ruido lo interrumpió._

—_Acabamos de derrotar a Voldemort y lo primero que me preguntas es eso —dijo, gruñendo, enfatizando la última palabra. Ronald se cohibió en su asiento mientras que Potty se reía disimuladamente._

_—Pensé que podríamos —habló, atropelladamente, el pelirrojo tratando de excusarse._

_Lo que naturalmente no consiguió la sangre sucia._

_—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios? —preguntó con fingida inocencia el pelinegro que ama a la chica Weasley._

_Cinco segundos después._

_—¡Jamás, ni aunque me costara mis preciados libros/la derrota en un partido de quidditch contra los Slytherin, sería su novia/novio! —contraatacaron los chicos al mismo tiempo, completamente ofendidos e indignados, con repulsión ante la sola idea._

_Harry, como quien no quiere la cosa, acotó—: Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso._

_—Con amigos como éste para qué quiero enemigos —susurró Ron matándole con la mirada._

_La —no tan— pequeña pregunta todo le vio con desaprobación._

_—Por cierto, ¿qué hay con Malfoy? —Las orbes del de cabello negro se volvieron serias._

_—Nada que les incumba —acotó, denotando un poco estar, a la defensiva la única chica de su grupo._

_—Ajá —ironizaron los chicos._

_—Hombres. —Fue el murmullo que emitió la castaña— Total él no es tan importante como "el susodicho" —dijo por lo bajo._

_Afortunadamente no fue oída por sus ninguno amigos_

El Pensadero sacó a Draco de modo abrupto. El rubio se sintió de la misma manera que cuando la vio charlar con George, se siente más aliviado de saber que la comadreja ponzoñosa no siente nada por la san... nacida de muggles. Malfoy presiente que algo se trae entre manos ese desorejado pero aún no sabe qué puede ser; se queda pensativo oteando al Pensadero.

—¿Quién, por Merlín, es "el susodicho"? —Hasta ese instante recae en esa línea.

Gruñe otra vez.

**Incertidumbre.**

Ya habían pasado siete días desde que Hermy comenzó a actuar de modo muy peculiar, pensó que simplemente sería uno de los caprichos que notó que eran muy normales en Parkinson pero no era así. Granger se limitó a perdonarle todo lo que hacía, por más ridículo u ofensivo que fuera; aún recordaba que el incidente nada accidental que ocurrió en el Callejón Diagon ¡se supone que debió haber reaccionado violentamente! Pero, no~ Hermione simplemente dijo que tenía razón y eso que la insultó diciéndole _sangre sucia inmunda_.

—A veces no entiendo a las mujeres, sobre todo a las que fueron de Gryffindor —se quejó el rubio bufando cansadamente. Ya no le queda ningún plan para que la chica de cabellera café entrara en razón y vaya que lo intentó ¡prácticamente hizo de todo! Aunque no lo admitiera, por su inolvidable orgullo, es que le angustió todo lo que Herms realizó en ese corto período de tiempo... por algo es su novia.

—¿Problemas con el corazón? Draco, _cariño._ —Escuchó una voz que no podrá quitarse de su cabeza, era la misma chica que hace unos años lo amaba.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó viendo sorprendido como la pelinegra cambió, levemente, su aspecto. Ahora, a su gusto, se veía muy bonita —claro, no superaría a su Granger—... bonita y petulante. Lo que siempre había sido Parkinson— ¡Como has cambiado!

La fémina sonrió agradecida, cosa rara en ella.

—Al parecer no soy la única a la que han favorecido los años —habló sentándose a la par del Malfoy. Éste estaba en el Caldero Chorreante tomando whisky de mantequilla—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con tu noviecita? He escuchado, y visto con mis propios ojos, que han tenido uno que otro problemilla; cierto, _cariño. _—Pidió una orden de Calderos de chocolate que no tardó en llegar a su mesa para dos.

—Si te vas a burlar... —comenzó de mala gana Draco. No estaba para los comentarios burlones de ex enamorada.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que eso, _bombón. _—Se miró las uñas, que detentaban una perfecta manicura. El hijo de Narcissa y Lucius espero que continuara; después de todo, Draco sabía que ella, cuando hacía eso, es que tenía más que añadir— Pero también sé que lo que me menos quieres hacer ahorita es hablar sobre tus, seguramente divertidas, desventuras amorosas —mencionó sin hacer caso a la vista fulminante que poseía Malfoy junior— así que hablaremos de mi. ¿Qué quieres saber? —inquirió fijamente nuevamente su orbes en el blondo.

Suspirando le contestó—: ¿Qué has hecho? —Levantó una ceja al ver la sonrisa pícara que apareció en su rostro.

—Simplemente me he enamorado de un Traidor a la sangre.

—¿¡Qué?! —Se quedó en shock, sí. Se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo, también— ¿De quién?

—La comadreja con deje de inferioridad.

—¿Ron Weasley? —Fue su turno del tono de petulancia.

Pansy terminó de masticar el caldero que se metió a la boca— Si fuera tú no diría nada ya que te has flechado por una sangre sucia.

—Touché —pronunció Draco chasqueando sus dedos al tiempo que la señalaba.

Se quedaron un rato más en el recinto. Luego de unas cuantas ordenes optaron por retirarse, antes de perderse la vista el uno del otro Parkinson dijo.

—La chispa arde aún, _dulzura_.

Aquello dejó muy confundido al joven.

**Error.**

Hace unas horas que se encuentra solo en su habitación meditando las palabras de la pelinegra, intenta encontrarle sentido a sus palabras pero no puede... no debería sorprenderse debido que Pansy fue la que se lo indicó. Suspiró desganado dejándose caer en la cama con unas sutiles sábanas de terciopelo; sin que se de cuenta Granger entra en su recamara.

—¡Malfoy! —enunció efusiva saltándole, literalmente, encima.

En ese instante Draco, más que hastiado, le exigió lo siguiente.

—Okey, Granger. Me dirás ahora quieras o no el por qué de tu comportamiento. —La retiro de su estómago, cayó ahí, y la oteó a los ojos. Ella siguió con su aire ignorante, muy inusual en Hermy-oh-ni... por no decir anormal.

—No sé de qué hablas, Malfoy.

Desesperado, porque quería su chica para ya, proclamó—: Haré lo que quieras pero, por Merlín, vuelve a ser tu. —Solo por el hecho de que tiene orgullo no permitió que su tono de voz expresara lo que sentía.

Sin embargo Hermione sí lo notó— ¿Lo que sea? —preguntó de la misma manera de antes.

Draco se desesperó más—: Sí.

Granger sonrió... ¿traviesa?

Malfoy presintió que cometió un muy grave error, lo comprobó con lo que sigue.

—En ese caso prepárate, Draco Lucius Malfoy, porque te aseguro que lo menos harás será salir con tus amigos; no se te vaya a olvidar que me has plantado varias veces y, ahora, pagarás por eso —concluyó acercándose peligrosamente a él.

—¿Qué me harás hacer? ¿Leerte tus aburridos libros? —Alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Eso quisieras, _hurón._

Oh, sí. Decidido. Si había una chica que detestaba era su novia, sobre todo cuando le aplica la famosa _"_psicología inversa_" _porque eso realizó desde que entró en Sortilegios Weasley; se tardó un —según él— poquitín en darse cuenta mas como lo conoce en este entonces no puede evitar gruñir a su mala suerte.

—Te detesto, _sangre sucia inmunda._

La castaña agrandó su sonrisa.

—Te costará caro, _asqueroso hurón purista. _—Caminó hasta su novio con algo sospechoso en las manos.

Los ojos del rubio se agrandaron cuando descubrió lo que había adentro...

Definitivamente, ha sellado su condena.

* * *

_**Escena extra.**_

Una chica orgullosa, otra que es ligeramente exigente, un amante de las bromas y uno con sentimientos al más puro estilo de las rocas comían amenos en Sortilegios Weasley; éstos tenían sonrisas o de superioridad o de satisfacción en sus semblantes ya que hace menos de una hora su plan se había completado.

—¡Por fin el hurón la comenzará a tratar bien! —chilló Ron metiéndose un enorme pedazo de carne a la boca.

—Concuerdo contigo —expresó Pansy, quien estaba sentada a su costado derecho—. No le digas hurón al _bombón_.

El pelirrojo bufó exasperado, ¡he allí otra palabra para definir al tarado de Malfoy!

—Por un momento creí que sería el novio quien dejara a la novia en el altar —rió George imaginándose la escena: un Draco que llega cuando todos los invitados se han marchado, una Hermione enfadada con su vestido y peinado echados a perder, una Narcissa dispuesta a jalar la oreja de su hijo por irresponsable e, inevitablemente, una Astoria con grandes ganas de lanzar en su dirección la primera maldición que se le ocurriera.

Sí. En su mente era muy divertido, solo lamentaba no poder verlo en la vida real. Negó con falsa tristeza.

—Y demos las gracias a la bella castaña aquí presente, que sin ella esto no hubiera sido posible —anunció Feorge como si se hubiera tragado un megáfono.

La hermana menor de Daphne rodó los ojos— Hasta que alguien por fin lo reconoce, sin mi nada pueden hacer.

—Eso es lo que dejamos que piense —susurró Pansy al oído de Ron.

Éste lanzó una suave risilla, más que todo por el zumo de naranja que estaba tomando.

—Hablando de hurones hipotéticamente bombones, ¿qué le diste Astoria? —El dueño de Sortilegios Weasley ignoró olímpicamente la mirada envenenada que le proporcionó Parkinson.

La de cabello marrón formó una mueca en sus labios—: Algo que sin lugar a dudas le fascinará —respondió enigmática.

El trío espero a que alegara algo más, segundos pasaron y ésta ni habló.

—Ajá —incentivó el menor de cabello rubí.

La fémina caucásica contuvo una risa—: Un viaje con todo pagado a Mirth Garden.

Una carcajada al unísono se dejó oír de los dos hombres en el lugar.

—¿Es enserio? —preguntó, como pudo, Pansy tratando de contener una buena risa.

Astoria asintió.

¿A qué se dedica Mirth Garden para que ellos tuvieran esas reacciones?

Simple.

Es la casa fantasma más aterradora que existe e imaginarse a Draco huyendo despavorido se les hace muy divertido.


End file.
